The Show Must Go On
by Maruy-chan
Summary: ¿Quién decía que los incorpóreos no sentían? En este momento el se sentía cómo si mil dagas se clavasen en su pecho, una tras otra. // Muy corto...casi drabble creo que se escribía así. // Shonen-ai. AkuRoku un poco OOC quizás.


_Bueeeno, fic cortito para estrenarme en el Fandom de Kingdom Hearts con mi pareja favorita: AkuRoku. U 813 cómo me gusta más llamarlo. La verdad es que últimamente he estado un poco liada con exámenes. Y me ha dado por escuchar al despertarme canciones de Queen. Juntas relajación, inspiración inesperada, 813 y The show must go on y obviamente te va a salir un drama o algo con mucho pensamiento._

_Es muy corto. Si me hubiese puesto a releerlo seguro que no lo habría colgado. Y ya llevaba bastante tiempo persiguiendo el Fandom de KH y el Akuroku. BUscaré una canción para inspirarme con un lemon. Porque ganas de escribir uno haberlas haylas. Pero la inspiración es otra cosa._

_**DISCLAIMER: **Ni me llamo Tetsuya Nomura, ni soy tío y tampoco soy japonesa. Con lo cual se puede comprender que NO me pertencen estos personajes. Como cambiaría el videojuego si así fuese...kukukukuku._

_**ADVERTENCIAS: **Algo OOC, yaoi, Xemnas (merece advertencia propia teniendo en cuenta que es el malo maloso del juego). Si no has jugado al KHII vas a ser paganamente spoileado, asi que yo que tu me abtendría a leer._

_**DEDICADO A: **Miru y TentenMonste!!!!! Me lo paso pia con vosotras. Lo escribo para compensarle a Miru el hecho de que la estoy pockeando para que siga con su 813 lemonoso. (YO QUIEROOOOO). Y a TenTen pes porque también le gusta el 813. _

_Espero que os guste._

* * *

Pensó que era una broma pesada. No podía ser verdad. Roxas no podía haber desaparecido. Era imposible. Y sin embargo esa realidad que Xemnas le decía en la sala de reuniones de los incorpóreos caía cómo una losa sobre él. Sin vuelta atrás.

Se levantó de su asiento con estudiada tranquilidad. ¿Quién decía que los incorpóreos no sentían? En este momento el se sentía cómo si mil dagas se clavasen en su pecho, una tras otra. Sabía que Roxas se quería ir de la Organización, pero no esperaba que fuese así sin más, sin darle tiempo a despedirse, sin darle tiempo a desarle suerte…

Sin darle tiempo a confesarse.

Caminó por el Castillo en dirección a algo que se podía llamar así como "cuarto", pero que en realidad era una simple habitación con varios muebles y un sofá. Se dirigió enseguida a él y se acostó mirando la pared.

Recordaba que cuando le conoció, Roxas parecía joven e inalcanzable, y sinceramente daba la impresión de estreñido. Al fin y al cabo sonreía aún menos que Xemnas. Y sonreír menos que Xemnas era poco sonreír. Cuando Xemnas empezó a tener la manía de mandarles a ellos en pareja a varias misiones empezó a sospechar que el número I a lo mejor esperaba que ocurriese algo entre ellos, al fin y al cabo siempre había sospechado que las miradas de Xemnas no eran sólo de superioridad. Un pervertido era un pervertido, incorpóreo o no.

Roxas le demostró que se podía ser divertido sin ser un payaso, cómo le pasaba al pobre Demyx y que se podía ser serio sin ser un amargado, como Xemnas o Zexion. Bueno lo de Zexion rayaba lo extraño. Tanta afición por los libros… La pega de Xemnas seguramente tenía que ver con que no se separase ni para mear de su portátil.

Ese rubio de apenas 16 años se fue convirtiendo en el centro de su no-existencia. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para él fue tarde.

Una lágrima extraña, casi ajena corrió por su mejilla derecha para fundirse en su pelo rojo y en picos.

Que hubiese desaparecido no significaba nada. Utilizaría todos los métodos que disponía para encontrarle. No sólo por ser el elegido de la llave espada, no sólo por ser su compañero, su amigo y su amor, también porque era lo que debía hacer.

Y aunque el mundo se estuviese desmoronando a su alrededor nada le iba a detener.

Puede que esta vida fuese sólo un espectáculo. A veces el mismo se sentía cómo Ulises o como Hércules, héroes de tragedias griegas. Pero si eso era así, él haría que el espectáculo continuase.

* * *

_Cada vez que no dejas review el Birth by Sleep se retrasa un mes._


End file.
